Jaguar XKR (2009)
The Jaguar XKR (2009) is a high-performance version of the 2009 Jaguar XK. Besides a few exterior changes, it differs from the base model with Jaguar's AJ-V8 engine being a 5.0L supercharged unit. The production of the 2009 facelift model lasted until 2011, when it underwent another facelift. ''Need for Speed: World'' The XKR was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 6, 2012 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle, although its rating was improved to class A on November 28, 2012. The acceleration of the XKR was drastically improved on November 28th, 2012, putting it on par with the Aston Martin DBS although its nitrous boost is weaker. It is capable of high-speed cornering as it can make quick direction changes without losing traction. Its previous top speed of 179 mph (288 km/h) was increased to 216 mph (348 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 6, 2012. Green The Green style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on November 7, 2014 as part of a special weekend only rotation MD 67 The MD 67 style is a treasure hunter car that costs . It was released on November 23, 2012 as a tribute to Need for Speed: World's Line Producer - Marc De Vellis. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The XKR appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Performance Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Highway Patrol unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 90,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 570,000 cop bounty. It is an averagely performing car with a decent top speed and acceleration. The XKR handles well in corners but is inferior to cars such as the Audi TT RS. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The XKR appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $97,500 price tag. It has a C 930 performance rating and a 3.01 handling rating. Within its performance index range, the Jaguar XKR is priced considerably lower than most cars. Acceleration is decent and top speed is standard for Modern C. The XKR does not possess any particular handling traits but has effective brakes. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The XKR appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) following its appearance in the first gameplay feature series video released on September 18, 2012 and was officially unveiled on the official Need for Speed website on September 30, 2012. It appears as a Sports class car with responsive handling and adequate acceleration allowing for long drifts to be performed without any difficulty. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Jaguar XKR appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Sports category. Available for $85,000, it has balanced stats with slightly higher acceleration. Gallery NFSW_Jaguar_XKR_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Jaguar_XKR_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Jaguar_XKR_MD67.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (MD 67) File:JagXKR_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Cop Jaguar XKJ4 CARPAGES.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UXKR.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UXKRWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Jaguar XKR Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) MW2012XKR.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileXKR.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSE_Jaguar_XKR.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)